Bulgariaball
Republic of Bulgariaball |nativename = : Република Българиятопка Republika Bălgarijatopka |founded = 681 - Present 1990 |predecessor = PR Bulgariaball |successor = |image = Bulgariaballedit.png |caption = Long live Yoghurt |reality = Republic of Bulgaria (България) |government = Unitary parliamentary republic |personality = Friendly, Get rid of his enemies, Brave |language = Bulgarian Turkish Russian Romani |type = Slavic |capital = Sofiaball |affiliation = EUball NATOball UNball Danube Commissionball Kebab removing agency |religion = Orthodoxy Catholicism Atheism Islam Hinduism (small minority) |friends = Romaniaball (best friend) Greeceball Franceball Polandball Germanyball Russiaball Israelcube Croatiaball Japanball EUball Cyprusball Bosniaball Hungaryball USAball Kurdistanball Serbiaball |enemies = Russiaball (sometimes) Gypsyball Turkeyball (sometimes) Ottomanball ISISball North Koreaball Naziball Sovietball Iranball Tatarstanball Macedoniaball Portugalball |likes = Black Sea, EUball, USAball, Dilma Rousseff (she's half-Bulgarian, half-Brazilian), the song Ken Lee (tulibu libu douchoo), Yogurt, Azis, Kristian Kostov(Why he cannot into winner???? WHYYYYYYY) |hates = Kebab, Gypsy, Black Sea (occasionally), Turanismball Propaganda claiming I am one of those Subhumans |intospace = Yes |bork = Yogurt yogurt Azis azis |food = All Bulgarian foods (especially Yogurt) |status = Alive |notes = Cannot into great empire again. soon}}Bulgariaball, officially the Republic of Bulgariaball is a yogurt-making (don't forget the rivalry with Greece) Balkan country in Southern Europe. His clay is bordered by 5 other countries, Romaniaball to the North, Greeceball and Turkeyball to the South, Serbiaball and Macedoniaball (or FYROMball for those who disagree with the name) to the West, and the black sea to the East. The country is divided into 28 provinces, with his capital Sofiaball in the West, which acts as its own province as well, giving him a total area of 42,854.9 square miles, making him the 103rd largest country in the world. As of 2016, he maintains a population of about 7.128 million inhabitants. Like most former communist states, after the Soviet Union collapsed in 1991, Bulgaria decided to join NATOball and EUball to gain protection from Russiaball. Bulgaria is also a member of the Kebab removing agency, as well as the UNball like almost every other country in the world. Bulgaria is often seen as the mediator of the Eastern and Western Europeans. While he is in NATO and EU, he still tends to get along with Russiaball. Despite being aggressive at times, especially when it has to do with Macedonia or Turkey, Bulgaria is still a mellow countryball who kinda goes with whatever other countryballs say, usually Germanyball or EUball. His national day is March 3rd and his astrological sign is Pisces. History Medieval Era Bulgaria is a descended from Slavs and Bulgars. Sometime during the Early Medieval Ages Bulgar tribes settled in Ukraine and then he was born as Old Great Bulgariaball. In 632 A.D. Bulgaria was created as Old Great Bulgaria renaming themselves as the First Bulgarian Empire and moving from present-day Ukraine down into the Balkans. In 864 A.D. they converted to Christianity. Byzantineball invaded Bulgaria in 1080 A.D and made them an autonomous region. Finally in 1185 A.D. Bulgaria declared independence and renamed themselves as the Second Bulgarian Empire. Then in 1274 A.D. Mongol Empireball invaded Bulgaria, resulting in becoming a vassal for 26 years. In 1300 A.D. when Mongol Empireball collapsed, Bulgaria had a time of recovery and large expansion. Including using Greek technology. Then in 1371 A.D. Bulgaria and the Ottomanball faced a war that would last from 1371 A.D. to 1396 A.D. This would be called the Bulgarian-Ottoman Wars. Eventually it resulted in Bulgaria becoming a region of Ottomanball. Colonial Era From 1396 A.D. to 1878 A.D. Bulgaria ceased to exist. Then Bulgaria gained sort of an independence in 1878 A.D. after a war a year ago in 1877 A.D. in the Liberation war, or more commonly known as the Russo-Turkish War. Bulgaria declared themselves as the Principality of Bulgariaball. Modern Era In 1912 A.D. Bulgaria, along with Serbiaball, Greeceball, and Montenegroball declared war on Ottomanball to ensure their independence, which led to the First Balkan War (this also led to Albaniaball to gain independence). However, Bulgaria didn't get as much land as they thought they would get. Also, Bulgariaball understood that Serbiaball and Greeceball made a secret anti-Bulgarian coalition. This caused Bulgaria to attack Serbiaball, Greeceball, Ottomanball, Montenegroball, and Romaniaball in the Second Balkan War. This didn't benefit Bulgaria at all, and they lost pre-war land in the First Balkan War. Finally, in 1915 A.D. Bulgaria joined the Central Powers to fight the Triple Etente in World War I. However, they lost and Bulgaria lost about 25% of their land to neighboring countries. Ottomanball however donated a little bit of land to them. Then in 1941 A.D. Naziball (A.K.A. Nazi Germanyball) betrayed Sovietball (A.K.A. Soviet Unionball). Bulgaria then joined in and gained a lot of land in World War II. However, Sovietball occupied Bulgaria, and eventually Naziball, ending World War II. Finally in May 1945 A.D. Bulgaria declared themselves as the People's Republic of Bulgaria. They then joined the Warsaw Pact. On April 10th, 1979, Georgi Ivanov became the first Bulgarian in space. Because of Burger, Bulgariaball has gone through floods because of global warming, however, many countryballs, even Burger, gave him monies in support of the floods. Bulgaria ends communism rule in 1989 (officially 1990), but Bulgaria still likes communism often (both love and hate). Bulgaria gets along with his neighbors except for Turkey but still relations with Bulgaria and Turkey are improving. He is also good friend with Russia but they both claim that they invented the Cyrillic alphabet so Bulgaria also has a rivalry with Russia. Also Bulgaria is in NATO and EU. Flag Colors The flag of Bulgaria is a horizontal tricolor with the colors white, green, and red. Main Colors The white represents the love, peace, freedom, and spirituality. Green for youthfulness as a new liberated state, as well as the agriculture, character, and beauty of nature. Finally, red represents the valor and the blood of those who died fighting for the country. Family Parents/Guardians * Odrysiaball - Maternal grandfather * Slavsball - Maternal grandmother * First Bulgarian Empireball - Paternal grandfather * Thraceball (theme) - Paternal grandmother. My grandpa kidnapped and married her. * Second Bulgarian Empireball - Father * Tsardom of Vidinball - Uncle, my father's younger twin who backstabbed him along with Wallachiaball. * Despotate of Dobrujaball - bastard uncle, some of his clay is mine now. * Sovietball - Uncle * Yugoslaviaball - Cousin * Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball - Uncle * Kingdom of Bohemiaball - Uncle Cousins * Belarusball - Cousin * Russiaball - Cousin * Ukraineball - Cousin * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - Cousin * Croatiaball - Cousin * Macedoniaball - Cousin * Montenegroball - Cousin * Serbiaball - Cousin * Sloveniaball - Cousin * Polandball - Cousin * Czechiaball - Cousin. Bulharsko se omoluva! * Slovakiaball - Cousin Nephews/Nieces * Novorossiyaball - Nephew * Republika Srpskaball - Nephew * Kosovoball - Nephew * Vojvodinaball - Nephew * Liberlandball - Nephew Relationships Friends * Romaniaball - Best Friend and best neighbour. Both Orthodox Christian and hate Turkey. But my beaches are better. Before kebab came to Balkans we formed two bilingual nations as First Bulgarian Empireball and Second Bulgarian Empireball. We had a dispute over Dobrujaball that we settled in 1940 by him taking the north and me taking the south followed by a population exchange and now the Dobrujaball dispute is largely forgotten and we get along very well. * Greeceball - We had our share of conflicts but we are good friends now. Both are Orthodox Christian and both hate Turkey. But My Yogurt is better. * Serbiaball (Mostly) - He was my enemy during the Serbo-Bulgarian War, 2nd Balkan War, World War 1 and World War 2. But however we are both Related and Orthodox and we both remove kebab so he is good. But stop rabbling about it! * USAball - I am in his NATOball alliance. * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - He may be a Kebab but he is of Slavic and cool and also is nice and never had problems with him nor had any War. I am the first country to recognise him. * Hungaryball - Former World War I ally. * Kurdistanball - Of very good Friend and Turk Remover too. We share many things together even in Languages and I hope he can get Independence from Turk. Since I also believe that I am partly Iranian, we are even related probably. * Japanball - I like his stuff and he likes mine. And hate evil North Korea of doom...and he used our Landscapes for a famous Anime (SAO!! However, is of most overhated anime.) KIRITO IS BULGARIAN!. That's why we love to watch Anime (mostly сворд арт онлайн). He is a good chap * Brazilball - Um, I think he is okay, his former president is of my ancestry, but I already knew why Brazilball hates her, we Bulgarians love her. * Franceball - I gib her 12 points to Eurovision 2017. Neutral (Frenemies) * Russiaball - I am angry at him for making me communist in 1946 but I can forgive him because at least he is not a paranoid commie anymore. He does help me as we are both Orthodox Christian, Slavic brothers and hate Turkey. Thank you for helping me. Also I created Cyrillic alphabet. Also, my Eurovision 2017 Star, Kristian Kostov, was born in your clay! * South Koreaball - Is of enemy of Japan. But He hates North Korea even more so I guess I like him. * Albaniaball - I don't talk to him that much, but MAKEDONSKI IS OF BULGARIAN CLAY YOU TURK KEBAB WHO DOES WHAT USA SAYS REMOVE KEBAB * Kebab - My biggest nightmare. Remove Kebab! Constantinople is Greek! Adrianople is mine! 1396 worst year of my life! 1878 and 1908 best year my life! Go back to Mongolia! We are not related. Also you help me in WW1 against the stupid Greeks. Enemies * North Koreaball (A.K.A Hell) - Worst arch-nemesis. IF YOU INVADE ME, I WILL BOMB YOU! I HOPE SOUTH KOREA INVADE YOU AFTER 20 YEARS!!! REMOVE KIM-JONG-UN!!! REMOVE FAKE KOREA!!! Да ти еба майката * Macedoniaball - You belong to me and we share the same background, language, root, and even same DNA. Just stop claiming to be Hellenic as you are all brainwashed by Georgi Pulevski. Just admit that you are Bulgarian and also Slavic, not Greek. Alexander the Great is Greek, Tsar Samuil is Bulgarian and Ohrid IS BULGARIAN CITY!!!!! SKOPJE WAS BULGARIAN CAPITAL ONCE!!!! AND HOW DARE YOU STOLE JAPANESE FLAG, YOU ASIAN FLAG STEALER!!! YOUR CITIZENS ARE OF BRAINWASHED BULGARIANS!!! FYROM IN FACT IS OF WESTERN BULGARIA!! '''Wait, you said you changed your name to North Macedonia? * Tatarstanball - I did not steal your name. No I am not a Turanist and I have nothing to do with it. * Цигани - STOP INFECTING MY COUNTRY!!! * Portugalball - '''NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! MY SECOND BIGGEST NIGHTMARE!!!!! SALVADOR SOBRAL SUCKS!!!! I AM REAL WINNER OF EUROVISION 2017!!!! Quotes *Embrace Yoghurt! *Yoghurt not Turkish! *There was no People's republic... Only Bulgarian SSR. *Remove gypsy! *First world war? You mean 3rd Balkan war, yes? *Xaxaxaxaxaxaxaxa *Да ти еба майката! (F***k you!) *Yoghurt yoghurt *БЪЛГАРИЯ НАД ВСИЧКО! (Bulgaria above all!) *България на три морета! (Bulgaria on 3 seas!) *We are NOT Gypsy or kebab! *Алелеле паааак Gallery Artwork ZGQq7YY.png|credit from Bittlegeuss 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Bulgaria helps Romania in protest.jpg Bolharia.png Bulgariaball.png|Bulgariaball Broud Bulgariaball Isofawesome.png Romania and Bulgaria, the EU's land of Rising Sun.png BulgariaballFuture.png|Bulgariaball in the Future Slav Alignment Chart.png Happy Liberation Day, Bulgaria.png SpaceLaunch2.png|Bulgariaball gets ready to go to space. PR Bulgariaball.png Kingdom of Bulgariaball.png Bulgaria tank.jpg Blank (5) - Copy.png Bulgariaball cancer.png happy.png|Bulgaria and its friendly neighbour, Romania 394841 273903412735511 100351355 n.jpg 10384920 666800700081421 5116839748816004421 n.jpg At the edge of the war.png|The situation during the Cold War VoNkUek.png Familia de countryballs.png Da Polandball crew.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png BulgariaPB.png Comics Y4hq2wtzxy601.png BULgaria - COPgaria.png Film Sofia!.png ARHdyOv.png Japan, Master Samurai.png Country-balls-3rd-balkan-war.png Bulgaria is in bad mood.png|Bulgaria is in bad mood Bulgar Heritage.png How to get rid of gypsies.png JRiXbVD.png YvfBXcI.png 10414473 964684980215315 7324667096514686795 n.png full of gypsies.jpg Bulgaria grant to Payner pop channel prompts EU concern .png Dr Osterreich Lesson 1.png Immigrants.png BriefBulgar.png|Brief History of Bulgaria FLOOD.png|Bulgarian Floods March 2014 Adventures of the B Countires.png 8kNtfrn.png Perfect Match.png 10150601 622537961212688 7741257634247985362 n.jpg zq9qpnk.jpg Britannia Will Rise Again.png The Chronicles of Shqip.png Tumblr myre00ImiH1szo7eyo1 1280.png ATTACK OF THE TURKS.png Reddit koleye Reconciliation in Europe.png CQlB0fk.png The Usual Culprit.png 16. Bulgarian-Lithuanian Swap.png Germoiney needs better friends.jpg The Ebola breakout.png 47anschluss.png Bulgaria does not collapes.png|Bulgaria does not collapse 'fIcyCxy.png USA Invation of Bulgaria in a nutshell.png Smokes like a Turk.png FO85LzY.png 'uQHPzvJ.png Z1tvf5E.png Polluters.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Box.png Stronk Balkan Culture.png Commie Race.png Croatian Poker.jpg Stupid Europeans.png Country Changer.png Malta Helping.png Romania-Vampire-Halloween.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg }} zh:保加利亞球 Category:Balkans Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Russian Haters Category:Kebab Removers Category:Slavic Category:Aryan Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Orthodox Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Bulgariaball Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Republic Category:Three lines Category:OSCE Category:Black Sea Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Christian Category:South Slavs Category:Red Green White Category:USA allies Category:Eastern Europe Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Vikings Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Pro Syrian Rebels Category:South Europe Category:Unitary Category:ISISball Haters Category:Tea Removers Category:NATOball Category:Characters